Prometheus: A Deepworld Fanfiction
by Always Everywhen
Summary: The world has fallen. The apocalypse is past. But what happens next?
1. Remnants

**Notes: **

**I do not own Deepworld, or anything associated with this game (except for this story of course)**

**I will be updating this later. Unhappy with the ending.**

The hooded figure walked through the deserted city street. Crumbling buildings, ruins of former glory, lay all around. The figure stopped in front of the remains of a gigantic statue. The arms and head had fallen and shattered on the stone courtyard, leaving large jagged shards of marble rising into the sky at every imaginable angle. All that remained was the robed torso of the statue and…

The figure stared at the faded words engraved into the trapezoidal base the carving stood on.

**Progress.**

**Philosophy. **

**Prosperity.**

The looked around and slowly pulled back the hood to reveal the face of a teenage boy. His dark brown eyes darted around once again, before he turned his attention back to the statue. Anger welled up inside him as he began to work, pulling pieces of equipment out of his backpack. Right where he was standing, at the final World's Fair, was where the technomancers, scientists who pursued the darkest and most terrifying spirits from the depths of the underworld, had taken the spirit of a revenant lord, and created the original master brain. That was the start of the end for humanity as it was known. Not wanting to be outdone, scientists from around the world began pursuing the same goal, their insatiable craving for power corrupting both their judgement and their morality. The boy's anger grew. The Master brain had planted the seeds of darkness into their minds, and the world had fallen into chaos. Nation waged war against nation, millions perishing in the first year. The chemical fumes released into the atmosphere tainting water, leading to the great famine. Then, when mankind was at it's weakest, the Automata had struck.

Over 50% of mankind had been obliterated from the face of the earth in a single day. There had been no chance for resistance, nothing had been able to halt the unstoppable forces. All of the available weapons were useless - the more powerful of the brains had obtained force shields that deflected even the most powerful of energy cannons. Then the singularity. No one really knew what had caused it, but it was theorised that after decimating mankind, the brains, their flawed AI overly confident in their strength, had tried to play God, in an even more terrifying way than the technomancers had. Combining their power, they had tried to master the powers of creation. After stabilising their ectoplasm supplies, the brains had began to channel their energy into one infinitesimally small point. What had resulted was… unimaginable and was only known as "The Singularity".

The laws of even gravity itself had been changed. The world had been split into fragments, each bounded by an impassable void. Gravity was now a warped and twisted foe, causing solid objects to remain suspended in the air, whilst less dense entities, such as liquids and living creatures were still bound by its rules. It had taken years for the survivors of that cataclysm to create the first world portal, devices capable of bending the fabric of the universe until two distant points were bought together, allowing for instantaneous travel between the "world fragments" as each small fragment of the Old Earth was known as. The survivors, although initially almost animalistic in their fight to survive, had eventually seen the wisdom in cooperation, and joined together with the goal of repairing the damage done to the world.

The boy looked up, torn from his thoughts as a flock of crows rose into the air. He didn't have much time left. He shook his head and began to finish his work.

It was strange, that crows still lived. Very few life forms had managed to survive The Singularity. The crows were one such species. Another were the terrapi. Thought to have evolved from an old experiment in which spiders were genetically engineered for use in warfare, terrapi had proved extremely adaptable to their surrounds, and as such, thrived in the post-apocalyptic world. The constant acid rain had wiped out almost everything else. But even with the return of plants, thanks to the invention of purifiers, machines capable of removing the chemical taint from the air, it was feared that the vast majority of life would be forever gone from the many faces of the worlds.

A loud mechanical screech was the only warning the boy had. He leapt into the air, activated his jetpack and soared into the sky just as bolts of electricity struck the ground where he had been crouching moments before. Looking around, he saw his attacker. It was a baby brain. His initial panic subsided, but only slightly. The boy dropped like a stone, allowing the next energy blast to fly harmlessly over his head. He stabilised his descent and hovered, waiting for the brain to make it's next move. The small automata hissed and flew at him, and he rose again, this time placing an electric bomb in the air. Sometimes a lack of fixed gravity could be useful after all. The brain continued towards the bomb, and there was a resounding CRACKLE! The bomb discharged, sending tendrils of electricity arcing through the air, short-circuiting the automata's wiring and causing it to explode with a final screech. The boy didn't waste any time, dropping back to the ground. The explosion would have attracted the attention of any other above ground brains. He placed the final charge, and rose as high as the void around the world he was in would allow. Smiling slightly to himself, he reached into his pocket, and hit the trigger switch.

With a resounding BOOM, all 32 of the exploders he had placed around the statue simultaneously detonated, reducing what remained of the sculpture to rubble. He dove down, diving headfirst towards the ground as Automata began to swarm towards the centre of the explosion. The boy pulled out of the dive, grabbing something from the remains of the statue. The gathering enemies all seemed to be steam powered scrapbots, but distant screeches warned him that more dangerous foes were approaching. He rose into the sky once again, hitting a button on the side of his jetpack. There was a clicking noise, as the steam tank began to work overtime to draw in water vapour from the polluted atmosphere, and pressurise it. He loaded a canister in the secondary supply dock, and watched as the pressure gauge stabilised at about 75% capacity. He tightened the straps on his backpack and sped off towards the east, quickly outpacing the chasing automata.

He bit back a frustrated curse as it began to rain, the harsh acidic liquid stinging his skin. He activated his acid shield, and shook the liquid off his skin just as it began to burn. The gauge on the steam tank was now steadily decreasing, the added shield costing more steam. He pulled his body into a streamlined shape and picked up speed, his goal in sight. The hissing orange forcefield that marked a boundary between two worlds.

The boy frowned as he landed next to the world portal. He'd left his exploders behind, but it was replaceable, albeit at a cost. He'd have to go searching for more crystals to focus the energy. The boy shrugged, and punched coordinates into the panel. He stepped through, his body passing though the orange wall of energy, and emerging on the other side. He breathed in deeply, savouring the clean, purified air. His stomach rumbled and the teenage boy wondered if he could get something to eat before he reported to Mission control. After all, jerky wasn't the most filling foodstuff. He sighed as he heard footsteps approaching from behind him. It would seem that his snack, and his stomach, would have to wait.

"Welcome back Prometheus"


	2. Will

**Author notes:**

**Well, that's chapter two all done :)  
Took longer than I expected. I'll probably rework this one too, once I write some more.**

**Also, there is an extra bonus bit on the Deepworld Forums, so check it out! (I'm Everywhen)**

**Please read and review! It really helps.**

******I do not own Deepworld, or anything associated with this game (except for this story of course)**

* * *

Will glared at Christoph for using the moniker, before reaching into his pocket and throwing the small box to the elder, who deftly caught it.

'I've told you a thousand times, don't call me that.' The old man simply shrugged as Will replaced his remaining gear back into the storage crates.

'Good work Prometheus.' He winked as Will's glare intensified. 'I'm only teasing. It's the name the people have given you. Who am I to deny your adoring fans?' he added in a conspirational tone.

'Chris. Stop.'

'One of the champions of the people. A teenage boy, risking his all for the good of the human race.'

'Shut up. Now.'

'Make me.' The two looked into each others eyes, as if sizing up the other for a fight, before both broke into laughter, and Will felt himself being pulled into a hug.

'It's good to see you boy. You were gone for longer this time.'

'Mmm. There was more activity than normal this time. It took me a while to get to the site.' Christoph frowned.

'Really? I'll let Syron know about that. Maybe Intel can put together a team to do an EMA of the area. Will nodded thoughtfully. EMA stood for Electromagnetic analysis, a technique that involved using salvaged tech to map the amount of electromagnetic activity in an area by studying the fluctuations of a telsa coil. Will didn't completely understand about how the process worked, but he did know that it generally gave a good indication of brain activity.

'Yeah, I'll let Intel know on my way through Headquarters.' The two began to walk through the stone halls. Will took in the skill which each block had been shaped. Every piece was exactly the same size, and fit together perfectly. Additionally, the blocks were carved so that each block interlocked with the rest, removing the need for mortar, allowing the structure to be deconstructed easily, as long as one knew where the keystone was. He glanced back at the elder, the commander of the Organisation. _It's now or never._Gathering his courage, he stopped and looked directly at the man.

'Hey Chris?' he asked the old man hesitantly. Christoph raised an eyebrow at his tone, but gestured for him to continue. 'I've been on active service for almost 4 years straight now, and I mean, I know I get times off between missions and everything, but do you think I can take some time away from the service soon?' The man looked surprised at his request, and indicated to start walking again.

'Why? I thought you liked it here.' For a while, the only sound was that of their footsteps on the stone floor, and the occasional hiss of steam through the pipelines that ran under the tunnels. _Why am I so nervous about this?_ he wondered as he took a breath.

'I- I just feel like I've been doing this for so long now. I just need some time to get my head straight, and get out into the world. I've seen the rise and fall of worlds, entire realms being repopulated, then wiped out again by an earthquake and a automata strike. What we're trying to do, there's no guarantee that it won't just make the situation worse. I've got a bad feeling about the project. I want some time off to travel, and see what information I can gather.' Will looked at the elder, hoping for some indication as to his reaction, but Christoph seemed lost in thought. Near silence once again claimed the tunnel. It was over a full minute before the man answered.

'Will. I've known you for the past 5 years, since you were 13, just a child. In all that time, I've never known your intuition to be wrong. Sometimes slightly off the mark, but never completely wrong. If you think this is a good idea, I'll see what I can organise with the council.' Feeling a smile break out across his face, Will looked at the man he had come to see as a father figure.

'Thank you. It really means a lot to me.'

'Don't thank me yet. I haven't asked the council yet, and you know what their like.'

They stopped as they exited the subterran tunnels and into the purified overworld at the main entrance to the institute. Will looked at the sign.

**The Institute of Developing Modifications.**

**Bringing you technological engineering - Believing in nations**

The ornate sandstone building was the epicentre of all research into the survival of the human race. One of the greatest accomplishments since the singularity.  
He sighed. He'd have to visit there eventually to get his next mission briefing.

'Well,' Christoph sighed, 'I'd better go deliver this to the research team, then I'll go give my report. The man winced in apprehension at having to deal with the council.

'Ok. Have fun with that,' he teased, before the grin was wiped off his face as the elder gave him an evil smirk.

'They'll want to see you too.'

'Um… I just remembered, I have to go freshen up to make myself presentable to the council. I doubt they'd appreciate me going into the chambers in this state.' he said quickly, waving his hand at his travel worn clothes. He dashed into the building, leaving the elder chuckling as he walked down the street to a tall building. Will grinned. The council would have to wait, nothing was going to stop him getting his meal.

* * *

Christoph dropped his cheery demeanour as he entered the chambers via target teleporter, stepping into the light. The high council was already assembled, soft chatter filled the air. He had sent the summons the moment the sensors had picked up the boy moving through the portals. He took his place in the centre of the hall, feeling the expectant stares piercing into him.

'Agent Prometheus has returned. He successfully recovered the first key.' He held up the small box in his hand. They was a smattering of applause. 'We are now running 6 months ahead of schedule. When we produce a Gatekeeper, we will be able to take back what is rightfully ours, and a new age of prosperity will begin!' He finished, his voice raised in volume. The smattering became applause. Christoph allowed his ego to relish in the attention for a few moments before he cleared his throat loudly. 'However, it seems we have an issue.' He paused. _This isn't going to be pleasant._

'Well?' asked a well built man sitting in the front row of the auditorium. 'Tell us what this "issue" is.'

'It seems that Prometheus is becoming slightly uncertain of our plans. He wishes to take time off to investigate deeper into what we are trying to accomplish.'

'And you are worried?' the man questioned. Christoph frowned. _Isn't that obvious? _He sighed inwardly. That particular council member was known for causing trouble.

'The boy has a bad habit of finding out things he shouldn't know. If he digs too deep... he may become disillusioned and no longer aid us in our recovery efforts.'

'Hmmmm... interesting. What is your suggestion?'

'I say we give him what he wants.' The elder winced as the council chambers went into uproar. _This is going even worse than I expected. I need to turn this around, and fast. _'LISTEN TO ME!' his voice carried through the noise, and the chambers instantly fell silent at the command of the man who had led the people out of the post apocalyptic chaos. Anger entered his voice. 'I acknowledge the danger Prometheus poses to the cause. However, he is our greatest chance at finding the other keys. I also acknowledge the risk of gambling on his loyalty to us, as I believe he will find out what we are trying to accomplish.'

'And for what reason should we partake in this gamble? If Prometheus goes rogue, we lose one of the champions of the people, and he may even side with our enemies.' The speaker was a young woman located to the rear of the council chamber. Christoph looked straight at her.

'I believe I can convince him to see things our way. At this stage he is unaware that other colonies even exist, and even if he does come across other survivors, I doubt he'd be stupid enough to openly trust them. If he does encounter them, Roxanne, I'm sure you and the intel department would be able to fabricate a story to both explain the presence of other survivors, and cause Prometheus to distrust them. The boy seems to trust you, so I believe he will heed your advice.' The newly identified Roxanne's eyes gleamed.

'Hmph, I'm sure we can establish something.' She stared him down. 'So you believe simply showing him some propaganda before he leaves will be enough?'

'No, I'm not stupid. I also propose we have a tail on him. Send an elite agent to discretely follow his movements and report back to us.' There was quiet in the room as the council members tried to find a hole in his plan. _Ha, that seems to have them satisfied. _Roxanne seemed to echo his thoughts.

'You seem to have every possible aspect covered. However, there is one last thing I am curious about. What happens if we lose him? The Organisation would lose a powerful tool, which could fall into the hands of our enemies. We can't let that happen. What will you do?' Her words seemed to echo around the silent chamber. Christoph felt every eye on him, awaiting his answer.

'I will personally deal with him.'


End file.
